


Final Jeopardy

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [74]
Category: Jeopardy! (US TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Competition, First Meetings, Flirting, Game Shows, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Reality TV prompt:Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, competing against each other on Jeopardy
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Final Jeopardy

“What are Odin’s ravens?”

“That is correct, for six hundred dollars.”

Rodney fumed. The Air Force pilot with the bad posture and insane cowlicks had edged him out. Again. He wasn’t even in Mensa! Rodney knew because he’d asked during the last break.

“Let’s try US History for eight hundred,” John the flyboy said. He was leaning against his podium like he was just killing time till something else came up. 

Alex read the clue. “This president’s second inaugural address was one hundred and thirty-five words long; he had us at ‘fellow citizens’.”

Peter buzzed in. “Who is Lincoln?”

Rodney snorted. He wasn’t even American and he knew that was wrong. He fought to push his buzzer before John did, and this time he was fast enough.

“The correct question is who is Washington?” Rodney said. He wanted to stick his tongue out at John but managed to hold himself back.

Normally he was turned on by other people who demonstrated their aptitude, but not at his own expense. Rodney wanted to win. He didn’t need the money, not really. It was all about the bragging rights. He expected to be the smartest guy in the room.

Rodney managed to pull ahead just a little, and then John chose the audio daily double. He might as well have been playing Name That Tune, because only three notes played before John was hitting his buzzer.

“What is Folsom Prison Blues?”

Damn! John was pulling too far ahead. Rodney wasn’t worried about Peter. That guy didn’t have two brain cells to rub together, and how he’d gotten on _Jeopardy_ in the first place was a mystery. He’d never make it through the final round. 

Rodney took a chance and chose the sports category. John was probably super athletic, but that didn’t mean he necessarily knew the specifics about things.

“Grass court tennis favors this 3-word technique because the ball stays low, making it tough on the receiver.”

Rodney pushed the buzzer before the answer had coalesced completely in his mind. He needed an edge.

“What is serve and volley?”

“That’s correct, for eight hundred.”

Whew. Lucky that Jeannie had taken tennis lessons that one summer.

Rodney could tell he was running out of time to bring his total closer to John’s, so he went for the bigger money. “East for twelve hundred.”

“One of the statues excavated by Thor Heyerdahl here is more than thirty feet tall.”

Damn! John beat him again. 

“What is Easter Island?”

“That is correct,” Alex said. 

Double Jeopardy wrapped up with John in the lead by eight thousand dollars, and Peter in last place. He’d be going home after Final Jeopardy with whatever lame parting gift they gave to losers who hadn’t done their homework.

“You’re a pretty smart guy,” John said during the next break. “Single?”

“Why would you assume I’m single? Just because I’m a genius, you assume I’m some nerd who can’t get a date?”

“Whoa, buddy,” John said, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. “Just asking.”

Rodney took a couple of deep breaths. He knew he was over-reacting, but he was still in competition mode. “Yes, single. But not because people aren’t interested.”

John smirked. “Noted. Hey, good luck in Final Jeopardy.”

“Oh. Well, you too. I guess.”

Luck was with Rodney, though, because the Final Jeopardy category was En Français, and his family was French-Canadian. He had it in the bag.

“This French word means the final resolution of the plot lines of a drama.”

Rodney hastily scribbled his answer on the screen, along with his wager. Which was everything he’d banked in the game. He was in it to win it, no half measures.

When the inane music stopped, Alex made his way down the line, starting with Peter. Who’d written ‘fin’. Close but no cigar, Rodney thought smugly. 

“What did you put down, Rodney?” Alex asked. “Denouement. That’s correct! And how much did you wager?”

Rodney doubled his money, which put him well ahead of his competition.

“Okay, John,” Alex said. “It’s down to you.”

Damn. He’d gotten the right word too. Rodney was on tenterhooks, waiting to see what John’s wager had been.

“What did you wager?” Alex asked. “Oh! I think that may be a first.”

If John had wagered everything, like Rodney had, he’d have easily won. But he’d only wagered enough so that his total was one dollar less than Rodney’s. He’d also written _Rodney, let’s get a drink after_ on his screen with a little yes/no box like he was still in elementary school.

“Rodney McKay, you’re our winner! Congratulations! And I think we all want to know. Is it yes or no?”

Now that the game was over and Rodney had rightfully become the smartest man in the room again, he gave John another once over. Smart, sassy, and sexy. Triple threat. He’d be a fool to say no.

“Yes.”

John grinned, the audience cheered, and Peter walked offstage, grumbling angrily to himself.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** All but the first question has been taken directly from Jeopardy. In case you wonder about that sort of thing. ::grins::


End file.
